Trop loin
by tete de noeud
Summary: les souvenirs de Remus apres la mort de Sirius. Attention slash! FIC FINIE Réponses aux reviews du dernier chapitre
1. Et maintenant

Salut, j'ai décidé d'écrire un slash, donc homophobe = oust, du vent !  
  
Ce sera sur Sirius et Remus, c'est mon 2ème couple préféré, et je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic sur eux !!  
  
Je ne sais pas combien je ferais de chapitre, ni la vitesse d'écriture. La seule chose que je sais c'est que cela se passe après la mort de Sirius donc il y aura plein de flash back !  
  
Trop loin.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Et maintenant ?  
  
Je suis dans ta chambre place Grimmault, couché dans ton lit, notre lit, mon visage contre l'oreiller, j'essaye de respirer ton odeur. Elle y est encore, légèrement, mais toujours présente. Tu me manques ! Cela ne fait que 2 jours que tu es parti, mais tu me manques atrocement. C'est la 3ème fois que je meurs avant l'heure, avant mon heure !  
  
La première fois que je suis mort, j'avais 8 ans et un loup-garou étaient en train de me mordre. Je m'en rapellerais toute ma vie. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois si téméraire ? Pourquoi ai-je voulu voir le loup ? Il me l'a bien fait payer !  
  
La deuxième fois, c'était le soir de la mort de James ou plutôt non le lendemain, lorsque tu as été accusé de trahison et emmené à Azkaban. Nous nous étions disputés la veille, tu n'allais pas bien et je n'ai pas compris, j'étais trop absorbé par ma future transformation, c'était une nuit de pleine lune, la nuit ou tu es parti. Je m'en rappel si bien.  
  
*****Flash Back******  
  
Nous étions dans notre maison, la tienne, mais j'y avais emménagé dès la fin de nos études à Poudlard.  
  
-Mais puisque je te dis que ça ira ! M'écriais-je.  
  
C'était la centième fois que tu t'excusais en une heure. Je n'en pouvais plus. Mais tu continuais.  
  
-Comment ai-je pu douter de toi ? Je ne suis qu'un imbécile.  
  
-Mais Sirius ce n'est pas grave.  
  
-Non je veux t'expliquer !  
  
-Ecoute, il est tard, je dois aller dans la cabane hurlante, nous en reparlerons demain.  
  
-Non, j'ai besoin de t'expliquer tout ça maintenant!  
  
Je me suis approché de toi et t'ai pris dans mes bras. J'ai posé mon front contre le tien et plongé mon regard dans la nuit de tes yeux.  
  
-Ecoute-moi, je t'aime et je te pardonne. Et je n'ai ni l'envie, ni la force d'avoir cette discussion ce soir. Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu viens avec moi ce soir ?  
  
Tu n'as pas répondu tout de suite. Tu m'as embrassé longuement, tendrement, comme pour t'excuser. Et la j'ai compris que j'allai passer la nuit seul. Ca m'a mit dans un état de nerf ! J'allais exploser, j'ai explosé !  
  
-ET AVEC QUI VAS-TU ETRE ALORS ? Hurlais-je.  
  
Tu m'as regardé avec ton air de chien battu, mais le loup en moi hurlais encore plus que je ne le faisais. Ca n'a pas marché alors tu me l'as dit.  
  
-J'ai un doute pour Peter. Je vais aller à sa cachette, et passer la nuit avec lui, s'il est là, pour le sécuriser.  
  
-TU AS DOUTE DE MOI, MAINTENANT DE PETER, LILY SERA LA SUIVANTE ?  
  
-Mais non, as-tu tenté d'une petite voix, ce que  
  
-Non, ne dis plus rien, nous en reparlerons quand je serais d'humeur à t'écouter ! Fais ce que tu veux, de toute façon tu fais toujours ce que tu veux !  
  
C'était tellement rare que je m'énerve ainsi que tu n'as rien osé dire ! Tes colères étaient légendaires, mais les miennes redoutés ! Et sans rien ajouter je suis sortit et ai transplané directement à Pres-au-Lard.  
  
********Fin du Flash Back********  
  
Si seulement je t'avais écouté ! Nous n'aurions pas été séparés tant d'années !  
  
Lorsque Dumbledore est arrivé le lendemain matin et qu'il m'a annoncé les morts de James, Lily et Peter et ton emprisonnement, je n'ai pas pu résister et je me suis évanoui. Je suis mort ! Apres les explications du directeur, je n'étais pas au courant pour le sortilège de fidélitas, j'ai douté de toi. Si j'avais su, j'aurai compris tes doutes. Mais tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête. Mon cœur voulait croire qu'il y avait un problème, que c'était une machination, que tu n'aurai jamais fait ça à James. Mais ma tête me répétais les mots du directeur, et les titres des journaux et les articles de ces même journaux me donnaient le tournis. J'ai abandonné pendant 12 ans. Douze années où j'ai survécu, plus que vécu, où j'attendais de voir Harry pour pouvoir mourir.  
  
Oh ! Sirius, reviens !Que vais-je faire, moi, maintenant ? Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi ! Et je m'endors sur ces dernières pensées.  
  
Voilà, fin du premier chapitre, c'est court mais c'est juste un bout d'essai ! Donnez-moi vos avis SVP SVP! Si je dois continuer ou pas, si vous avez aimé ou pas ! 


	2. douce mélodie

Suite aux demandes, que dis-je, aux ordres que j'ai reçus, je mets une suite !  
  
Chapitre 2 : douce mélodie  
  
Je me réveille en sueur. J'ai encore rêvé de ta mort. Je regarde le réveil : 6h. Il est trop tôt pour me lever, je n'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Déjà Molly me pouponnait avant, depuis ta mort c'est devenu étouffant. Je vois ma guitare sèche appuyé sur le mur. Et un éclair de génie me vient, ça m'a toujours calmé de jouer ! Je jette un sort d'intimité sur la pièce et m'empare de mon instrument, je me rassieds sur le lit et commence à gratter négligemment les cordes. Puis comme un automatisme, notre chanson me revient et je la joue. Tu aimais tant cette chanson, tu as su plus tard que je l'avais écrite pour toi et tu l'as décrété notre chanson d'amour ! Je me souviens de la première fois ou je l'ai jouée, nous n'étions pas encore ensemble.  
  
*********Flash Back**********  
  
-Ou est Remus ? Demande Sirius à James. Il vient de rentrer de sa retenue avec le prof de potion. James est assis avec Peter, autour d'une table de la salle commune, ils jouent aux échecs ou plutôt James écrase Peter aux échecs.  
  
-Il est en haut, il avait l'âme mélancolique et a ressortit sa guitare. J'en pouvais plus, c'est trop triste ses chansons, alors on est descendu pour le laisser au calme ! Fini James en regardant son meilleur ami.  
  
James et toi étiez très protecteur envers moi. Je n'ai jamais très bien comprit pourquoi. A cause de ma lycanthropie ? De ma santé fragile ? De mon secret ? De ma gentillesse exagérée ? Ou de tout à la fois ?  
  
Tu es monté me rejoindre, tu adorais m'écouter jouer. Si ça ne tenait qu'à toi, j'aurai joué 24h/24 et tu serais resté près de moi à écouter. C'est ce que tu as fait. Tu es rentré doucement dans notre dortoir et tu t'es couché sur ton lit, face à moi. Je me suis arrêté à ton arrivée mais tu m'as fait signe de continuer.  
  
-Va te mettre en pyjama alors ! T'ai-je dis.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Il est tard, et couché ainsi tu vas t'endormir, alors autant être pret.  
  
Tu m'as approuvé de la tête, tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour m'écouter jouer. Tu t'es changé rapidement mais au lieu de te glisser dans ton lit, tu es venu dans le mien. Je me suis appuyé contre le montant du pied de mon lit pendant que tu te glissais dans mes draps. Le mini concert se transformait en berceuse. Je me suis mit à jouer. Toutes les chansons douces que je connaissais.  
  
-Tu n'as rien de nouveau Moony ? Ou alors chantes les paroles des chansons que tu joues. J'ai envie d'entendre la voix de quelqu'un.  
  
J'étais interloqué. Je t'ai regardé la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds. Tu as rit de ma tête avant de t'expliquer.  
  
-Ben oui, je suis rester enfermé 2 heures dans les cachots sans rien dire, sans rien entendre, il me faut un bruit familier, et ta voie m'est familière donc faut que tu me parles ou que tu chantes dans ce cas-ci.  
  
Je t'ai sourit et j'ai commencé à jouer la chanson que je répétais avant ton arrivé.  
  
Lorsque le soleil se couche, Et que les derniers rayons se perdent dans tes cheveux, Je voudrais être eux. Lorsque tu me souris, Et que tes yeux pétillent de malice, Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête.  
  
Sais-tu ce que c'est de te voir sans t'avoir ? Sens-tu mon amour pour toi ? Entend-tu mes cris intérieurs ?  
  
Lorsque tu dors, Et que ton souffle est paisible, Je voudrais le recueillir Et pour toujours m'en nourrir. Lorsque mon corps t'appel, Et que tu ne vois aucunes séquelles, Sais-tu que je saigne ?  
  
Vois-tu mon regard plein de désir ? Entends-tu mon cœur battre plus fort lorsque tu es là ? Pourquoi ne m'écoutes-tu pas ? Qu'ai-je fais de mal pour que tu ne me voies pas ?  
  
Lorsque le soleil se couche, Et que les derniers rayons dansent sur ta peau, Je voudrais mourir. Et c'est en ces instants que je comprends, Que le soleil est comme moi, Amoureux de toi, L'inaccessible étoile.  
  
Tu as les yeux fermé à la fin de la chanson, mais tu ne dors pas. Je le sais, je le sens, tu luttes. Alors je t'appel.  
  
-Padfoot, tu ne dors pas, ne me mens pas.  
  
-Qui ?  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
Tu ouvres les yeux et me regarde étrangement.  
  
-Qui te fais souffrir ainsi ?  
  
-Mais personne voyons.  
  
Je panique, je sais que tu ne m'as pas cru et ton regard me le confirme. Tu es déterminé à savoir, mais je suis déterminé à ne rien dire.  
  
-Qui est la personne de cette chanson ?  
  
-Mais Sirius, ce n'est qu'une chanson. Tu crois que tous les auteurs n'écrivent que sur ce qu'ils vivent !  
  
-Tu n'es pas tout les auteurs, c'est ta première chanson. Et tu ne sais pas écrire autrement que sur ce que tu as vécu ou que tu vis. Répond moi !  
  
Ton ton est devenu agressif. J'ai peur de toi à cet instant. Tu t'es relevé en parlant et nous sommes face à face. Tu dois voir ma peur car tu te radoucis.  
  
-J'adore cette chanson, elle est très belle et tu la chante bien. Seulement ça ne fait que confirmer ce que James et moi pensions depuis un certain temps. Tu souffres, et tu ne nous dis rien, mais en plus tu souffres par amour. Et ça je ne peux pas le supporter alors dit moi qui est cette personne pour que j'aille lui exposer le fond de ma pensée !  
  
-Ce n'est rien Sirius, laisse moi régler ça tout seul.  
  
J'ai fait une erreur et tu as eu la confirmation que tu cherchais. J'aimais quelqu'un, mais ça ne t'as pas fait plaisir et c'est en rallant que tu es retourné dans ton lit. Tu as tiré les lourdes tentures rouges pour ne plus me voir. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser ainsi, j'avais besoin de te voir dormir la nuit. Alors je me suis approché de ton lit.  
  
-Sirius, je t'en prie ne m'en veut pas.  
  
Tu ne m'as pas répondu, et comme on n'avait pas toute la nuit, j'ai ouvert tes rideaux et t'ai sauté dessus. Je me suis assis à califourchon sur toi et ai maintenu tes bras au-dessus se ta tête. Tu te débats et me lâche les pires insultes possibles ! Tu es vraiment en colère !  
  
-Il est fort le louloup hein ? Tu ne t'en doutais pas ! Maintenant tu vas m'écouter sans parler.  
  
Tu proteste un peu pour la forme, mais mon regard te fais taire.  
  
-Oui, j'aime quelqu'un et, excuse-moi de ne pas être comme toi et James, mais je préfère ne pas en parler, ni à toi, ni à un autre, est-ce bien clair ? Ce qui implique que tu ne dis rien à Prongs ! Compris ?  
  
Tu hoche la tête et baisse les yeux. A ce moment j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Je le fais. Je lâche tes mains et t'étreins doucement. Tu te laisse faire, tu places même tes bras autour de ma taille. J'ai enfoui ma tête dans ton coup, je suis si bien. Tu me serres d'avantage. Et là je panique, il faut que je trouve une excuse. Finalement je parle.  
  
-Je ne veux pas que l'on se fâche pour des bêtises ! Quand je serais prêt je vous dirais tout !  
  
Je me relève à contre cœur, plonge mon regard dans le tien et je frissonne. Puis nous réalisons dans quelle position nous sommes et tu éclates de rire, moi je rougis comme pas possible, mais je ne bouge pas. Tu prends un air sérieux et me lâche sans sourciller.  
  
-S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris de mon père, et que je compte retenir, c'est qu'un Black domine toujours !  
  
Et tu me repousses pour être dessus. Il s'ensuit une rude bataille pour être le male dominant. C'est James qui nous interromps et après un rapide clin d'œil, nous nous ruons sur lui. Je l'ai échappé belle ce soir là !  
  
****************Fin du Flash Back****************  
  
Je repose ma guitare, mais mon regard est attiré par quelque chose sur le bois de celle-ci. Il y a des mots gravés dans le dos de mon instrument. Je les déchiffre facilement.  
  
Petit mot pour mon petit Moony que j'adore ! Tu joues comme un dieu ! Je t'engage pour une soirée romantique entre Lily et moi. Ton Pote Prongs  
  
Je t'aime mon amour ! J'ai envie que tu ne joue que pour moi ! Je ne t'oublierais jamais, penses-y lorsque tu chanteras notre chanson ! Je t'aimerais toujours ! L'homme de ta vie Sirius  
  
Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Quand avez-vous fait cela ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais vu auparavant ? Mes doigts caressent les derniers mots : L'homme de ta vie Sirius. Tu m'appartenais autant que j'étais tien. Autant que je le suis toujours ! Je me lève finalement pour une autre journée sans toi. Mais j'ai le cœur plus léger. Je n'oublierais jamais plus à présent. Tu seras toujours à mes cotés ! Et quand je douterais, notre douce mélodie s'imposera à moi pour me le rappeler ! Nous nous appartenons jusqu'à la fin des temps !  
  
Désolé pour la chanson merdique, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! Je suis pas poète ! Dommage, je sais ! J'étais trop contente que 2 folles (c'est gentil, je vous assure) aient répondu avec autant d'enthousiasme ! Donc j'ai essayé de faire plus long ! Mais si vous avez quelque chose à dire, bon ou mauvais, faites le, je vous en prie !!! 


	3. Toujours la pour toi

Bonsoir, voici enfin le 3ème chapitre. Je suis pas trop inspirée donc ce sera pas fameux !! N'hésitez pas à me le dire !  
  
J'ai peut être oublié de le dire mais aucun des personnages ne sont à moi ! Ils appartiennent à la WB et JKR !  
  
Sirie-stefie : Sache que je prends tes menaces aux mots et j'attends avec impatiente ta review à chaque chapitre !! Sinon....... Et oui j'oublie pas !!;- p  
  
Hannange : Merci, mais comment veux-tu que je mette un happy end ????? Sirius est mort !! J'essayerai de la finir bien mais je promets rien ! Il faut que ça reste crédible !  
  
Alana chantelune : J'espere que tu continuras à fondre !!  
  
Saria3 : Merci beaucoup, mais ne pleure pas trop quand même !!! Tu t'imagines les litres versés, avec toutes les fics sur Sirius et Remus !!!!8-0 Mais je suis méchante et j'espère que tu pleureras encore beaucoup dans mes prochains chapitres !!  
  
Chapitre 3 : Toujours là pour toi !  
  
Putain de temps de .........  
  
Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les missions d'observation se passent sous la pluie et dans la boue ?!! En plus j'ai froid, faim et je suis épuisé !!! 14 Heures, cela fait 14 heures que je fais le guet devant cette foutue baraque !!! Bon calme-toi Moony et ça va aller !!  
  
Moony, plus personne ne m'appellera comme ça à présent. Seul les maraudeurs utilisaient ce surnom, et des maraudeurs, je suis le dernier ! Harry peut être, non, je suis son professeur, j'étais son prof, il ne me verra jamais autrement.  
  
Moony, c'est James qui avait trouvé ce surnom, ils trouvaient que j'étais souvent dans la lune ! A cette époque ils ne savaient pas encore. La suite des évènements n'a fait que leur prouver qu'ils avaient raison ! Je me souviens encore du sentiment que j'ai éprouvé quand ils sont venus me dire qu'ils savaient ! Je n'avais que 12 ans à l'époque, c'était tellement dure pour moi !!  
  
*****************Flash Back*********************  
  
Je suis assis en tailleur sur mon lit. Il fait froid dehors et je suis trop épuisé pour lutter contre la furie du vent. Cela fait 2 jours que la pleine lune est passée, et un jour que j'ai regagné mon dortoir. Le livre que je lis ne m'intéresse guère, mais je n'ai pas eu envie de me rendre à la biblio pour en choisir un autre, je suis donc dans la lune, pour ne pas changer ! Et donc, Je ne les vois que quand Sirius s'allonge à mes cotés et que James prend place en face de moi.  
  
-Hey Moony, tu rêves? Me demande Sirius.  
  
-Bête question, bien sur que non, il est dans la lune, ça ne se voit pas ! Répond James, à demi sérieux, à demi mort de rire.  
  
Sirius lui offre son plus beau sourire pour toute réponse. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me redemande.  
  
-Et elle est belle la lune aujourd'hui ?  
  
-Elle est très bien comme elle est ce soir !  
  
Sirius et James se regardent après ma réponse, comme pour se confirmer qu'ils ont bien entendu ou bien comprit. James commence donc son interrogatoire pendant que Sirius surveille nonchalamment la porte qu'ils ont fermé au préalable. Je viens juste de remarquer que Peter n'est pas avec eux, il doit sûrement faire ses devoirs dans la salle commune.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Moi je la préfère quand elle est pleine, comme avant hier soir.  
  
-........  
  
-Bon ce sont tes choix ! Apres tout, les goûts et les couleurs....Tiens à propos comment va ta grand-mère ?  
  
Je me tends d'un coup, Sirius l'a remarqué et fais un signe à James. Je commence à paniquer mais me force à répondre.  
  
-Elle va très bien, elle était très heureuse de me voir.  
  
-Si elle va très bien pourquoi dois-tu aller la voir ?  
  
-Je voulais dire qu'elle va mieux surtout quand elle me voit !  
  
-Tu aurais donc des vertus curatives sur les vieilles personnes de ta famille ?  
  
-Ne dis pas de bêtises Jay, elle est tellement contente de me voir qu'elle se force à aller mieux.  
  
-C'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas Sirius ?  
  
Sirius se contente de hocher la tête. Ils sont tellement sérieux tout les deux que s'en est étonnant. Enfin pas si étonnant que ça quand on comprend leurs intentions et malheureusement pour moi, j'ai compris !  
  
-Quesqu'y est bizarre, que ma grand-mère et moi soyons proche au point que ma présence l'apaise !!!  
  
J'ai haussé le ton, je n'aurai pas du ! James ne supporte pas qu'on lui crie dessus, et encore moins qu'on se foute de lui, exactement comme il sait que je le fais en ce moment !  
  
-Très bien !  
  
Il crie, c'est la première fois que je l'entends hausser le ton, il est d'habitude si moqueur et sur de lui qu'il n'en a jamais besoin ! Il s'est levé d'un bond et fait les 100 pas devant mon lit. D'ailleurs il continue de crier. Sirius s'est relevé pour avoir une meilleure vision de la scène.  
  
-Très bien, donc ta présence l'apaise !! Mais moi je n'y crois pas, surtout que tu n'as pas de grand-mère malade !! Et que ça m'étonnerais que Dumbledore te laisse partir pour ton plaisir personnel ! T'es dans une école ici mon gars !!  
  
Je suis tellement choqué que je recule inconsciemment vers le haut de mon lit et que je serre le vieux grimoire contre moi, comme un bouclier. Sirius le remarque et fait signe à James de se calmer. James respire un grand coup et se laisse tomber au pied de mon lit. Il me regarde un moment. Je suis étonné de ne plus y lire de la colère, mais de la tristesse. Il fini par dire d'une voix étrangement basse et calme.  
  
-Je croyais que nous étions tes amis !  
  
-Mais vous l'êtes, voyons James, tu le sais bien, je n'ai jamais eu de meilleur amis que vous !  
  
-Et tu comptes rester notre ami en nous mentant régulièrement ?  
  
Je suis estomaqué ! Je ne sais plus quoi dire, ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme mais aucun son n'en sort. Voyant que rien ne se passe, Sirius décide de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Il n'a jamais aimé les longs discours et encore moins tourner autour du pot. C'est un fonceur, il agit et pense ensuite, ça m'étonne qu'il n'ai encore rien dit !!  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas régulièrement James, c'est tout les mois, à chaque pleine lune pour être plus précis. Tu nous prends pour des serpentards ? A chaque pleine lune, te « grand-mère » a besoin de te voir, comme c'est étrange !  
  
-Et le plus drôle, continue James, c'est que tu es très nerveux avant d'y aller et très fatigué en revenant ! Mais que te fais donc ta famille ? Ta « grand-mère » t'épuise à ce point ?  
  
-Et ce n'est pas tout, tu as des cicatrices partout sur le corps, et après chaque visite chez ta « grand-mère » il y en a au moins une nouvelle ! Elle te bat dis-moi ! Parce que si c'est ça, laisse moi te dire que je ne te laisserais plus y aller ! Est ce si violent que Mme Pomfresh ne peut toutes les faire disparaître ?  
  
Je ne dis plus rien, ma bouche est toujours ouverte et je tremble, De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite et les larmes me montent aux yeux. James et Sirius sont face à moi, je suis pétrifié. Mes yeux passent de l'un à l'autre frénétiquement. Je jète un regard à la porte pour m'enfuir, mais cette pensée s'en va aussi vite qu'elle est venue. De toute façon, ils devront le savoir un jour ou l'autre, et puis ce sont mes amis, non ? Ils sont assez ouvert d'esprit, non ?  
  
-Allez crache le morceau Remus !  
  
James s'est encore rapproché de moi, nous sommes presque nez à nez. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Le regard de James se voile, il essuie doucement ma larme. Sirius se rapproche à son tour et pose sa main sur ma joue libre. Son regard est triste lui aussi, je sais qu'ils regrettent déjà ce qu'ils me font, mais James est déterminé à tout savoir cette nuit. Il faut que je parle, que je dise quelque chose, même d'inutile.  
  
-Que voulez-vous ?  
  
-Que tu arrêtes de nous mentir !  
  
-Mais je ne peux pas ! C'est...  
  
C'est pour quoi déjà ? Pour ne pas les perdres ? Quoi qu'il arrive ce soir je les perdrais, autant qu'ils gardent l'image d'un gars honnête ! C'est pour l'école ? Ils ne diront rien quoi qu'il se passe. Pour leur sécurité ? Mais il est déjà trop tard, si je ne le dis pas, ils chercheront à savoir et là ce sera dangereux !  
  
-Oui ? C'est pourquoi ? Demande James.  
  
Je recommence à pleurer doucement. Mais arrête espèce de larve ! La colère gronde en moi, le loup se réveille. Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'ils cherchent à savoir ? Je me mets à crier, c'est plus fort que moi, il faut que j'évacue.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi faut-il que vous gâchiez tout ? Ce n'était pas bien comme c'était ? Vous voulez savoir quoi ? Vous voulez m'entendre dire que je suis un monstre ? Et bien voilà, vous avez gagné, j'en suis un, je suis un immonde loup-garou ! Mais vous en voulez plus ? Pourquoi je vous mens ? Mais pour ne pas vous perdre ou vous blesser, au choix !! Vous voulez m'entendre dire que je ne mérite pas votre amitié et bien voilà je...  
  
Je m'effondre, je craque, je tombe au sol et je pleure. Je pleure ma peine, mon dégoût, mon désespoir. Sirius et James accourent à mes cotés et me serrent dans leur bras. Je les repousse, je ne veux pas de leur pitié. Sirius n'en démord pas et me sert plus fort encore, James me relève le visage et plonge son regard dans le mien.  
  
-Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais plus je ne veux t'entendre dire des choses aussi stupides. C'est compris ? Nous sommes tes amis et nous serons toujours là pour toi ! Est ce bien clair ?  
  
J'aquieçe et Sirius resserre encore son étreinte, James essuie une nouvelle fois mes larmes. Il s'ensuit la discussion inévitable du pourquoi au comment. Je ne quitte pas les bras de Sirius de la soirée. Et nous nous endormons tout les 3 dans le même lit.  
  
********************Fin du Flash Back************************  
  
Je crois que c'est ce soir la que je suis tombé amoureux de Sirius. Il était si doux, si protecteur, jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un. Et cette phrase : « nous serons toujours là pour toi », combien de fois l'as tu répétée pour moi, mon amour !! La première fois que nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments, tu l'as dite. La première fois que nous avons fait l'amour, tu l'as murmurée. Lors de notre première réconciliation, tu me l'as hurlée. Et toujours pour me réconforter, tu la disais.  
  
Et maintenant es-tu toujours là ? Moi j'ai failli, pendant 12 ans je n'ai pas été là ! Pendant la période la plus noire et la plus triste de ta vie, je n'ai pas été là ! Excuse-moi. Veille sur Harry, je t'en prie. Puni moi en veillant sur lui, je t'en supplie ! Il a tant besoin de toi. Moi, je suis faible et lâche, je n'ai plus la force de me battre comme il le faudrait. Il a besoin de l'aide et la protection de tous les anges du paradis. Et tu es la, j'en suis certain, tu es aux cotés de James et Lily et vous veillez sur Harry ! Oublie-moi, comme j'aimerais t'oublier !  
  
Il y a du mouvement du coté des mangemorts, j'avertis les membres de l'Ordre. En très peu de temps, ils sont à mes cotés, nous allons nous battre ce soir. Peut être te vengerais-je mon amour ?  
  
Voilà, fini ! Je vous avoue que je me pose une question. Je me suis dit que c'était un bon chapitre pour finir. Tout comme j'ai laissé la porte ouverte pour continuer. Alors, je fais quoi : je continue ou pas ? 


	4. Souvenirs

Bonjour bonjour !!  
  
Désolé pour le retard mais je vous avoue que je n'avais plus beaucoup d'idées !! Il a fallu que j'y réfléchisse et j'ai eu un rhum du cerveau !! ( Je rigole bien sur !!)  
  
Merci pour vos reviews cela m'a fait très plaisir, je n'y répondrais pas individuellement (sauf une) car ce serai répéter la même chose c'est à dire : Merci beaucoup du fond du cœur et continuez !!!!  
  
Saria3 : Tu as eu raison de me donner tes idées, d'ailleurs je vais les mettre à exécutions mais avec certains changements, merci, tu m'as bien inspirée !! Je t'assure que j'aurai arrêté sans toi !! D'ailleurs j'attends avec impatience ton premier slash, promis je te donnerais mon avis aussi sincèrement que tu l'as fait ( toute façon ça saurai pas être mauvais avec les idées que tu as !!) Donc à bientôt !  
  
Je répète qu'aucun des persos ne sont à moi, ils sont à JKR et à la WB ! (voilà mon devoir civique est fait)  
  
Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs  
  
Nous attendons silencieusement l'ordre de départ, Tonks est venue se placer à mes cotés, nous avons acquis une confiance aveugle l'un dans l'autre. La perte de Sirius nous a rapproché comme lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Elle y est rentrée alors que nous étions en septième. Elle fut la fierté de son cousin vu qu'elle alla directement à Gryffondor, malheureusement son étourderie légendaire et sa nature de Métamorphomage ne l'aida pas à s'intégrer convenablement et Sirius du pousser quelques beuglantes pour qu'ils n'embêtent plus sa cousine ! Et nous veillâmes sur elle comme sur notre petite sœur, moi principalement, étant le petit ami de Sirius et d'une nature plus calme, j'étais devenu son prof particulier. Ensuite nous avons quitté l'école et les évènements sont arrivé, nous ne nous sommes plus vu, jusqu'à la recréation de l'Ordre. Il a recommencé à pleuvoir, mais ce sont des fines gouttelettes, c'est comme si le ciel transpirait. Je pars dans mes songes.  
  
*****************Flash Back*******************  
  
Cela fait deux mois que nous vivons ensemble ! Et aucune dispute, un miracle, nous fêtons chaque nuit le bonheur de n'être que nous deux. Il fait une de ces chaleurs ! Tu dois avoir soif ! Je décide de t'apporter un pichet de jus de citrouille, tu as travaillé toute la journée sur ta moto, tu dois en mourir d'envie. Je te rejoins donc dans notre petite cour Et j'ai le souffle coupé quand je t'aperçois. Tu es concentré, de profil, à genoux devant ton monstre, torse nu, tes adorables petites fesses moulées dans un jeans bleu délavé déchiré de partout et, comble de mon excitation, tu es tout humide ! Ta peau a bruni et transpiré au soleil, et quelques traces d'huile de moteur sont dessinées sur ta peau. Je n'en peux plus, mon pantalon est trop étroit et ma bouche est sèche, je ne vois plus que toi. Tu as du sentir ma présence car tu tournes la tête vers moi et tu souris, ce sourire de gagnant que tu affiches lorsque tu as réussi ton coup. Tu te lèves sensuellement et t'approche. Je ne te lâche pas des yeux, je suis tout les mouvements de tes muscles sous ta peau, Merlin, je me damnerais pour toi ! Tu te sers un verre et le bois goulûment, mais tu ne me lâches pas des yeux, moi c'est ton torse que je ne quitte plus. J'ai beau y goûter chaque nuit, ta peau m'attire toujours autant ! Tu repose ton verre et me prends le plateau des mains pour le déposer plus loin, je reprends conscience du monde qui m'entoure, surtout de ta main sur mon bras qui m'entraîne à l'intérieur. Tu refermes la porte et me plaque au mur. Ta bouche m'embrasse voracement. J'arrive pourtant à articuler.  
  
-Tu ne préfère pas aller dans notre lit ?  
  
-Non, j'ai envie de toi ici ! Un mécano prend son amant dans un garage pas dans une suite de luxe, mon amour !  
  
Je baisse les armes et te laisse faire selon ton envie, de toute façon, ici ou ailleurs, je m'en moque, ce sera merveilleux ! Je goûte la peau humide de ton cou pendant que tu détaches ma chemise, mon Dieu, c'est si bon ! Je pourrai lécher ton corps pendant des heures ! C'est d'ailleurs ce que je décide de faire directement, je te couche à terre et me mets à lécher chaque parcelle de peau de ton torse musclé, j'évite soigneusement l'huile, et me retrouve bloqué par ton pantalon ! Pas de problème, il file droit vers le mur et ma langue reprend son exploration, j'évite ton boxer et continue le long de tes jambes. Tu gémis et te laisse faire, c'est l'une des rares fois où tu es docile, cela doit donc te plaire plus que tu ne veux l'avouer, il faudra recommencer plus tard. Je remonte vers tes lèvres et tu en profite pour détacher mon pantalon. Je l'éjecte facilement et me couche totalement sur toi. Tes mains sont en dessous de mon boxer, sur mes fesses que tu masse lentement. Je recommence à descendre, mais cette fois je t'embrasse et te mordille, tu gémis de plus en plus fort. Le contraste du sol froid dans ton dos et de ma peau chaude sur ton ventre doit être détonnant. Je m'arrête longuement sur tes tétons, ça y est j'ai réussi à te faire crier, tu es tout fébrile et tes yeux papillonnent de plaisir. J'enlève le dernier morceau de tissu te recouvrant tout en continuant de déposer des milliers de baisers sur ton ventre. Et ton sexe se découvre, fier et droit, comme toi ! Ma main le caresse doucement, mes lèvres ne veulent pas abandonner ton torse, l'autre main se fraye un passage jusqu'à tes fesses. Tu soulèves un peu ton bassin pour m'aider et je me mets à jouer avec ton orifice. Tu écarte les jambes, j'ai gagné, c'est moi le chat aujourd'hui ! Ma bouche remplace ma main sur ton pénis et tu crie mon prénom. Ta respiration est de plus en plus saccadée, oh non mon amour, tu ne partiras pas sans moi ! J'arrête tout et me relève, tu grogne de mécontentement et rouvre les yeux. J'enlève rapidement mon boxer et me recouche sur toi. Nous recommençons à nous embrasser comme des affamés, je me coince entre tes jambes et tu prends appui sur tes pieds pour te soulever légèrement, mes mains se placent sous tes cuisses pour t'aider. Je te pénètre lentement, mes yeux plongés dans les tiens, tu me souris et je commence mes va et viens. Nous ne respirons plus que par saccade et nos cœurs s'emballent mais jamais nous ne brisons le lien de nos regards ! Les mouvements de nos bassins sont de plus en plus rapides, tout comme les gémissements sortant de nos gorges sont de plus en plus fort. Je m'enfonce toujours plus profondément en toi, de la sueur nous recouvre tout deux à présent, ta main sur mes fesses me donne le tempo tandis que l'autre me caresse le dos, d'ailleurs elle le quitte pour venir récolter une goutte de transpiration sur mon front. Tu lèches tes doigts, Oh par Merlin, comment fais-tu pour m'exciter toujours d'avantage ! Les mouvements de nos corps sont devenus frénétiques, tu te raidis et jouis entre nous deux dans un cri, je te rejoins directement en criant ton nom. Je me retire et m'allonge sur toi, tu m'entoure de tes bras et mes mains se retrouvent sur tes épaules. J'embrasse ta poitrine lentement pendant que tu poses de petits baisers sur mes cheveux. Je passerais ma vie ainsi, ces moments de douceurs avec toi sont plus importants que tout le reste.  
  
-Je ne savais pas qu'un homme sale et tout transpiré t'exciterait comme ça !  
  
Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, il fallait que tu parles ! Je souris et relève la tête pour plonger dans tes océans.  
  
-Non, un homme sale et transpiré ne m'excite pas, Mais Mon homme sale et tout transpiré m'excite diablement !  
  
Tu éclate de rire et je te fais taire dans un baiser.  
  
******************Fin du Flash Back************************  
  
Je n'aurai peut être pas du repenser à ça maintenant ! Remus respire et calme-toi ! Mais la vision de Sirius agenouillé devant sa moto revient dans mon esprit, étrangement l'excitation est remplacée par de la peine. Jamais plus nous ne ferons l'amour comme des affamés. Le signal est donné et nous avançons lentement vers la vieille bâtisse noire. Personne ne nous a vu et nous sommes à présent devant les murs de l'enceinte. D'autres personnes nous rejoignent encore. Il semblerait que nous ayons flairé le bon coup, les plus important mangemorts sont réunis ici pour une réunion au sommet ! Je sens une forte magie émaner de ces briques, des protections, mais de magie Blanche, étonnant ! Nous lançons tous le contre sort en même temps et leur première barrière s'effondre, mais nous sommes repérés. Nous nous mettons à courir vers le château, les mangemorts nous attendent devant l'entrée. Que la bataille s'engage ! Je jette mon premier sort et stupéfie un ennemi, Tonks est derrière moi ! C'est un ordre que je lui ai donné, elle reste derrière moi et en échange, je ne cherche pas à la protéger ! Ainsi je peux la sentir et je suis rassuré, je peux donc me battre plus librement ! Sirius utilisait la même technique avec moi, d'ailleurs cette bataille m'en rappelle une autre.  
  
*********************Flash Back**********************  
  
Nous sommes chez James et Lily, ils viennent juste de revenir de leur voyage de noce. Ils sont heureux et bronzé mais nous leur avons manqué. James et Sirius discutent assis face à face dans un divan, d'énorme sourire sur le visage, Lily est couché dans mes bras et me raconte les idioties que James a fait sur la plage. Nous rigolons tous gaiement, soulager de nous retrouver vivant ! Mais le bonheur est de courte durée, Peter arrive en courant et défonce presque la porte. Il était de garde pour l'Ordre et vient nous prévenir que nous attaquons dans 10 minutes dans une clairière près de Pré au lard. En moins de deux, nous sautons sur nos pieds et nous préparons, nous sortons pour transplaner. James tient fermement Lily par la taille et Sirius a glissé sa main dans la mienne. Nous arrivons à l'endroit convenu dans un petit bois aux abords du pré, tout est encore calme, nous ne sommes pas tous là. Peter tremble dans un coin, caché derrière un arbre, James embrasse Lily et ils se font toutes les recommandations d'usage. Sirius se tourne vers moi et nous nous embrassons tendrement. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux c'est pour plonger dans son regard, il est inquiet mais pas pour lui. La pleine lune vient tout juste de passer et je suis encore un peu faible.  
  
-Tu reste derrière moi ! Me dit-il.  
  
Je veux protester mais il me fait taire par un baiser. Lily et James s'approchent.  
  
-Remus je te confie ma femme ! Prend en soin, s'il lui arrive quelque chose t'es un homme mort.  
  
Il ne plaisante pas mais je suis d'accord avec lui, s'il arrive quelque chose à notre petite tigresse, je me tue moi-même ! Je prends la main de Lily et nous nous rapprochons. Lors des batailles c'est toujours ainsi, Prongs et Padfoot se battent devant ensemble et Lily et moi suivons, Peter reste derrière nous 4. Mais aujourd'hui, mon amour rajoute quelque chose et James approuve.  
  
-Oui tu as raison, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Vous restez bien derrière nous que l'on puisse sentir si vous avez un problème. Rem's n'hésite pas à le dire si tu te sens trop faible, je préfère cela que te retrouver évanoui au milieu d'une bande de mangemorts !  
  
Et le chef avait parlé, même Lily l'écoutait quand il s'agissait de se battre. Elle comprit de suite que cette fois c'était elle qui devait faire attention à moi ou sinon Sirius la tuait ! Nous échangeons un dernier baiser avec nos amoureux et le signal du départ retentit. Nous nous avançons calmement, Sirius et James jettent de temps à autre des coups d'œil par-dessus leurs épaules, Peter nous suit, je peux entendre ses dents claquer. Les mangemorts apparaissent et se sont nos deux maraudeurs de tête qui commencent les hostilités. La bataille est engagée. Padfoot s'assure tout le temps de ma présence derrière lui, tout en étant l'un des plus hargneux dans la bataille, Lily est juste à coté de moi et elle jette de temps à autre des regards à James qui se bat comme un Lion. Mais je sais que du coin de l'œil, il ne la lâche pas et vérifie que rien ne lui arrive. Moi, je veille sur Peter, je viens de lui éviter des ennuis et il se rapproche de nous, je préfère, c'est plus simple de le surveiller de près !  
  
********************Fin du Flash Back***************************  
  
Les sorts pleuvent, Tonks et moi sommes dos à dos, on ne sait plus ou est le devant et le derrière du champ de bataille. Beaucoup d'autres ont fait comme nous, ainsi ils ont une vue du combat sur 360° ! J'entends un cri sur ma droite, Molly a été touchée par un sort, elle fait équipe avec Charlie, il est d'ailleurs en train de la réveiller. Elle est un peu sonnée mais rien de grave, ils recommencent à se battre. Tonks est aux prises avec deux mangemorts mais je ne peux me retourner car un autre s'avance vers moi. Je lève mon bras et tire à l'aveuglette vers l'arrière avant de retendre mon bras en avant et de viser l'homme qui me fait face.  
  
-Bien joué Moony, tu l'as eu ! Me crie ma partenaire.  
  
Ce coup en arrière c'est James qui me l'avait appris. Même s'il n'atteint pas sa cible, il fait diversion et nous permet de rester concentrer sur ce qui arrive devant. Un sort arrive d'on ne sait où et je dois me jeter sur le coté pour l'éviter, heureusement que Tonks était baissée. Tiens d'ailleurs pourquoi est-elle baissée ? Je me jette sur elle et la relève, elle se tient le ventre et grimace mais me fait signe de continuer. Je me replace et repère le lanceur de sort, il est caché derrière la lourde porte et tire par la fente. Ce sera dur de l'avoir, mais je me concentre et envoi un stupéfix juste entre les deux yeux ! Quel bol !!! Nous sommes à présent en surnombre, leur fin est presque proche !  
  
Non, une cinquantaine de nouveaux mangemorts viennent de transplaner ! Quelle catastrophe à présent se sont eux les plus nombreux ! Nous sommes encerclés !  
  
Voilà !! Je sais je suis une salope de vous laisser comme ça !! Je souffle le chaud ( même hot) et le froid dans ce chapitre ! Et vous allez encore plus m'en vouloir car je ne sais vraiment pas quand je pourrais écrire à nouveau !! Je vous remercie donc de votre patience et des futures reviews que je suis sure vous laisserez !! A bientôt !! 


	5. Toujours plus loin!

Ola tout le monde !!

Comment ça va bien ?

J'écris ce chapitre mais il sera court et pas très bon, car je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idées, mais il faut que j'avance dans cette fic ! Donc ne vous attendez pas au nirvana !!

**Saria15 :** Merci, mais j'attends toujours ta new fic !!! Je suis contente que tu apprécies quand même ! Et j'espère que ça continuera !!

**Minerve :** Je ne fais que te remercier ce week-end, donc une nouvelle fois, merci de me lire et au plaisir de te lire de nouveau !! Moi aussi j'aime bien les scènes toutes douces d'amoureux ! Un peu de tendresse que Diable !!

**Kaima 1 :** Merci beaucoup ! Je crois que j'ai lu ta fic, sûrement puisqu'elle doit être une des rares Sirius/Remus ! Je ne lâche pas, mais ça devient de plus en plus dur de continuer celle ci ! J'espère que tu en écriras d'autres des fics sur eux !!

**Sirie-Stefie :** Ah enfin de retour !! J'espère que tes vacs étaient sympas et ton devoir bien fait, parce que sinon !!! Hahahaha ! Contente que ça te plaise et continue ton petit délire plein de menaces !! Je dois être un peu maso !! lol !

**Arlein de Lioncourt :** Punaise ké nom !! Merci ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu et que celle ci te plaira aussi !

**Chapitre 5 : Toujours plus loin !**

****

****

****

NON ! Une cinquantaine de nouveaux mangemorts viennent de transplaner ! Quelle catastrophe, à présent se sont eux les plus nombreux ! Nous sommes encerclés !

-Tonks ça va ?

-Oui, j'ai un peu mal au ventre mais c'est supportable !

-Qu'as-tu ?

-Rien je suis mal tombé, et j'ai reçu un coup dans l'estomac. Ca va passer.

-Profites de ce temps mort pour bien observer ce qui se passe. On continue de se battre dos à dos, mais n'hésite pas à attaquer quelqu'un qui est loin de toi si tu as du temps. Agis en serpentard, est-ce clair ?

-Oui.

Nous nous jaugeons encore un instant. Puis un mangemorts donne le signal d'attaque. Et les sorts recommencent à fuser. Heureusement le répit a permis aux combattants de la lumière de récupérer certains des leurs, soit en les ranimant, soit en les soignant rapidement. Les mangemorts sont plus nombreux, mais nous sommes plus expérimentés.

Chaque flash de lumière se marque dans mon esprit, mais à la place de retenir le nom du sort lancé, c'est le visage de Sirius que je vois.

Un doloris que j'évite et c'est Sirius mort de rire que je vois. Un avada kedavra et c'est Sirius lors d'un combat qui me revient. Toutes les expressions de Sirius : moqueur, dédaigneux, furieux, heureux, tendre, concentré, sérieux….Tout me revient d'un coup, tout ce que j'avais eu peur d'oublier reviens comme projeté sur un écran géant. Et j'oublie un instant que je ne suis pas en sécurité dans tes bras, mais en plein dans une bagarre, mouillé et plein de boue !

Mais je ne peux plus me contenter d'éviter les sorts et j'attaque. Mais là encore, ce n'est pas ma voix que j'entends prononcer les sorts, mais celle de Sirius. Il crie en moi comme pour me dire ce que je dois faire pour sauver ma peau. Et j'attaque, je fends l'air, j'y mets autant de hargne que lorsque tu te battais mon amour et j'entends ton rire, clair et légèrement moqueur lorsque je touche ma cible.

Puis je me rappel nos entraînements au combat à Poudlard et tes mots d'encouragements. « Vas-y mon bébé, ajuste bien ton tir ! », « Non Rem's si tu fais comme ça, ça ira mieux ! », « Super mon amour, tu l'as eu ! ». C'est encore James qui avait eu cette idée, le bon vieux Prongs, sans lui je serais peut être mort à l'heure qu'il est ! J'entends ta voix et le monde extérieur se tait, je vois plus que je ne vis cette bataille.

Bien sur je me bats, comme un lion, d'ailleurs je sue des grosses gouttes tant j'ai chaud, mais ce n'est pas comme les autres fois ! Avant, c'était un déluge de sons et de couleurs et j'étais comme noyé au milieu de tout cela, maintenant c'est comme un film moldu sans le son ! C'est comme si j'assistais à un ballet, répété à l'avance et je ne suis qu'un acteur, un figurant, au milieu de tout ça !

Dumbledore vient d'arriver avec les professeurs de Poudlard faisant partie de l'Ordre. Il y a aussi certains élèves, des septièmes années je crois, heureusement Harry n'est pas avec eux, sinon Dumby m'aurait entendu ! Tonks s'est éloigné de moi, je me tourne pour l'apercevoir. Je suis rassuré, elle n'a rien. Elle se bat avec fougue, comme Sirius, ça doit être un trait familial ! Je me retourne pour faire face à mes adversaires, je n'aurais pas dû chercher à la voir, une lumière vient vers moi, je n'ai pas le temps de l'éviter !

Par Merlin que ça fait mal, je l'ai prit en pleine poitrine. Ca brûle, ça m'étouffe et ma vision se brouille. Je n'entends plus que ta voix, tu cries mon nom, tu me dis de ne pas lâcher ! Mais je ne peux pas, je tombe à genoux. J'essaye de lever la tête pour voir qui m'a fait ça, mais je ne voix plus rien. C'est le noir total ! Un autre sort me touche, un Doloris, je ne crie pas, mais put ce que ça fait mal ! Je prends appuis sur une main, l'autre appuyé sur mon torse, comme pour stopper la douleur. Quelqu'un s'approche et se penche à mon oreille.

-C'est dommage Lupin, je t'aimais bien, tu aurais pu nous être très utile. Avant de t'envoyer rejoindre mon cher cousin, je vais te faire crier !

Bellatrix, puisque c'est elle, se recule et prononce un autre doloris. Il me touche en plein milieu du dos, mais je ne crie toujours pas. Sirius, j'ai si mal, aide-moi !! Je mords ma langue pour étouffer mes cris. Mais c'est moi qui ne respire plus, je viens de m'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'elle lève finalement le sort, je prends une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Elle en lance un nouveau, et encore un ! Alors qu'elle s'apprête à répéter son geste, je l'entends crier. Elle aussi se tord de douleur. Elle est juste à coté de moi, je peux la sentir. Il semblerait que seul mon odorat n'ai pas été altéré et l'autre personne que je sens n'est autre que Dumbledore. Je l'entends lui aussi lancer des sorts, mais ce n'est pas lui qui a lancé le doloris. Bellatrix se relève, le sort a cessé, je respire toujours difficilement, c'est comme si mes poumons étaient pris dans un étau de fer, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau n'est plus assez irrigu ! Elle me shoote dans l'estomac, me coupant le peu de souffle que j'avais. Je dirige ma baguette vers elle et lance un stupéfix. Je l'entends rire, j'ai du la louper. Ca m'a coûté tellement d'énergie et de volonté pour ce simple sort que ma tête me tourne et c'est fini, même ma bouche ne peu plus aspirer d'air ! Un autre doloris, je ne crie toujours pas, mais c'est parce que je n'ai plus de force. Je sombre petit à petit, je vois alors une lumière blanche et quelqu'un qui marche vers moi.

Sirius !

Voilà, Ca vous a plu ? Je pense cette fois réellement que le prochain sera le dernier ! Il n'y a pas eu de réel flash back mais j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu ! A bientôt !!


	6. Mon ange

Ola !

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Ma première fic qui se termine (l'autre c'était un one-shot c'est pas pareil) ! Je suis toute retournée, mon petit bébé qui me quitte ! Mais j'ai une autre fic où Sirius et Remus sont réunis et elle est un peu plus joyeuse ! C'est vrai que c'était une histoire assez sombre mais la fin se rattrapera promis !

Sirie-Stephie : Nan, je ferais pas revenir Sirius, faut laisser les morts où ils sont ! Pour Mumus, je sais pas bien ce que je vais en faire ! Merci pour tes longues reviews, j'adore !!

Alana Chantelune : Tu vas voir !! Mais ne t'angoisse pas pour si peu !

Je sais que mon titre a finalement rien à voir avec la fic ! Mais je crois que l'on peut l'interpréter comme ça : Sirius et Remus sont trop loin l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir vivre normalement ! Les souvenirs de Remus sont trop loin par rapport au présent et le corps de son aimé trop loin du sien ! Voilà, je crois que ça résume bien la fic ?

Bonne lecture !

Trop loin 

Chapitre 6 (le dernier, snif) : Mon ange !

Quelqu'un me parle et dit mon nom avec insistance. Mais je ne reconnais pas la voix. Ce n'est pas toi Sirius ! Ni James et ni Lily ! Il fait noir et j'ai froid, je frissonne. Ce quelqu'un remonte la couverture sur moi et m'enlace. Je ne suis donc pas mort ! Ma tête me lance et je commence à avoir la nausée. J'ai comprit pourquoi il faisait noir, j'ai les yeux fermé mais je ne veux pas les ouvrir, je veux mourir. La personne semble avoir lu dans mes pensées et me supplie d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle se met à sangloter. Ca me brise le cœur, pourquoi cela me touche t'il autant ? Je vais donc faire un effort, être encore une fois le gentil Mumus.

Oh je n'aurais pas du, la lumière agresse mes pauvres yeux encore endormit ! Je les referme immédiatement ! Mais la personne l'a vu et s'arrête de pleurer pour me serrer davantage dans ses bras. C'est bon, ça fait du bien et ça rassure. On dirait une des nombreuses étreintes de James.

Harris !

Mais oui, c'est sa voix ! Oh mon ange, je te fais pleurer. Je rouvre les yeux et les poses sur lui. Il a les traits tirés et les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré mais il sourit, il me sourit.

-Hey ! Parvient-il à articuler. Tu veux que j'aille chercher le docteur ?

Je lui fais signe que non. Je voudrais rester seul avec lui. Il reprend la parole.

-J'ai eu si peur quand je t'ai vu à terre devant cette…….femme ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle te prenne toi aussi ! C'est peut être égoïste mais tu es tout ce qui me reste ! J'ai eu si peur de te perdre !

Et il m'enlace à nouveau et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Alors il était la ! Je ne l'avais pas vu ! J'aurais du ! Je l'aurais protégé, ce n'était pas à lui de, de quoi ? Qu'a t'il fait ? Je lui relève le menton et lui désigne la carafe d'eau, j'ai la bouche sèche et je veux lui parler. Il me sert un verre et m'aide à me relever pour me faire boire. Il est si doux et attentionné, comme si j'allais me briser. J'avale doucement, ça fait un peu mal. Il m'oblige à finir le verre, on dirait Molly ! Je me recule un peu et lui fais une petite place sur le lit, il s'allonge à coté de moi et plonge son regard dans le mien. Il comprend que l'heure des questions est arrivée.

-Que…

Ma voix est rauque, je m'éclaircis la gorge et reprends.

-Que faisais-tu la ?

-Je…Je n'aurais pas du mais…..Un septième de Poufsouffle a eu peur et j'ai pris sa place sans rien dire à personne.

Je l'encourage à continuer.

-Comment Dumbledore veut-il que je me batte contre Voldemort si je n'ai pas l'expérience du combat ?

-Je ne t'ai pas vu !

-J'étais caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Je voulais juste voir comment c'était.

-C'est toi qui as lancé le doloris ?

-Oui, je suis désolé mais je pouvais pas la laisser te faire du mal !

-Que s'est-il passé après que je me sois évanoui ?

-Je sais pas trop. Je me suis jeté sur toi pour te cacher avec ma cape et quand les derniers mangemorts sont partit, Bill est venu et m'a aidé à te transporter ici. Depuis je t'ai pas quitté.

-Combien de temps ?

C'est pas très explicite mais il a comprit, c'est le plus important.

-4 jours. Tu es tombé dans le coma, ils t'ont soigné comme ils ont pu mais il fallait attendre que tu te réveil pour soigner tes autres blessures.

-Et l'école ?

Harris prend un air renfrogné et se mord légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

-Je…ils….heu….Ils voulaient me forcer à y retourner mais je voulais pas ! Je n'aurais pas pu ! Te savoir ici sans personne et dans ton état ! Il n'en n'était pas question, Sirius l'aurait fait aussi !

A ces mots mes yeux se voilent, j'ai cru partir te retrouver mon amour. Ce n'était qu'une illusion ! Une de plus dans ma vie, quelle belle vie ! J'aurais du mourir il y a bien longtemps !

-Tu dois retourner à l'école !

-Non, pas temps que tu n'iras pas mieux !

Il est têtu ! Le mélange de James et Lily est détonnant ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Oh erreur, il pense avoir gagne ! Et puis pourquoi pas ?! Il a envie de s'occuper de moi et j'ai envie qu'il s'occupe de moi. Il se rallonge près de moi, comme un enfant dans l'étreinte de son père. Son père, ses pères sont morts à chaque fois pour le sauver. Je le serre un peu plus fort, il soupire de bien être. Nous restons silencieux puis il se lève et va chercher un médicomage.

Cela fait 3 jours que je suis réveillé, et Harris est toujours la ! Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas partir, Molly lui a apporté ses livres d'école et il étudie sous ma garde. Nous parlons à peine, mais c'est un bon silence qui nous entoure, un silence rassurant, aimant. Mais depuis ce matin il tire une drôle de tête et n'arrive pas à se concentrer.

-Harry, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, tout va bien.

-Harry !

Il ferme les yeux et respire un bon coup. Houla ça promet !

-Tu parles en dormant.

-Et ?

-Quelle était ta relation avec Sirius ?

Alors nous y voilà, je me suis trahi en dormant ! Vous devez bien rire là haut !

-Heu, que veux-tu dire Harry ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

-Et qu'est ce que je dis pendant la nuit ?

Il réfléchit un moment.

-Ben au début, quand tu étais dans le coma tu disais seulement son nom. Tu ne cessais pas de le répéter, comme une litanie. Et en fait c'est seulement depuis cette nuit que tu parles. A mon avis c'est parce que tu n'as pas prit de potion de sommeil.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Il rougit et baisse la tête. Mais bon sang qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu dire !? Il se racle la gorge et plonge ses yeux dans les miens, il a le visage en feu.

-Sirius je t'aime ! Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas ! Mon amour vient me chercher ! Sirius mon bébe !

Là c'est moi qui suis rouge ! Je parle vraiment beaucoup moi ! Je devrais apprendre à me taire ! En plus Sirius me l'avait dit que je parlais en dormant ! Ca m'avait d'ailleurs mit dans des situations coquasses ! Bon, on se calme ! Respire Moony, respire!

-Et que veux-tu savoir exactement?

-Tout !

Il me dit ça avec un grand sourire. Un Grand Sourire !!??? Soit il se fout de ma gueule, soit il est content ? Bon de toute façon !

-Nous étions ensemble.

-Depuis quand ?

-Heu, ya eu quelques interruptions.

Son regard s'assombrit, il comprend, Azkaban, la mort de ses parents, sa fuite.

-En fait, nous sommes sortit ensemble en 6ème, et sommes resté ensemble jusque …..

-Azkaban ?

-Oui. Oh Harry si tu savais comme je m'en veux !

-Il t'a pardonne ?

-Oui.

-Alors je n'ai rien à dire et puis de toute façon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! Et après ?

-Notre histoire n'a pas reprit tout de suite. Au début, il était en fuite et ne voulait pas me mettre ne danger et puis il voulait surtout te protéger !

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Non jamais ! J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec lui ! Tu étais sa priorité, notre priorite ! Nous sommes ressortit ensemble lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé prisonnier à Grimmauld. Il s'ennuyait et n'avait plus personne à protéger ! Et moi j'avais besoin de lui ! Il a comprit et ça a finalement reprit ! J'étais si heureux, et ça lui a fait du bien aussi, il se sentait enfin utile ! Même si c'était seulement pour moi, même si c'était seulement la nuit. Il avait enfin quelque chose à faire, quelqu'un qui lui appartenait !

-C'est très ….

-Spécial ?

-Non, c'est magnifique, c'est….Je veux dire, j'aimerais vivre une si belle histoire moi aussi !

Il me rejoint dans le lit et se blotti contre moi.

-Raconte-moi comment vous êtes sortit ensemble !

Flash Back

J'en ai assez !! Toutes ces filles qui lui tournent autour me rendent fou !! Mais bon sang, lâcher-le !! Je les ai plantés là et je suis remonté dans la tour. J'ai claqué la porte du dortoir et ai balancé mes affaires ! Je sais même pas où elles sont tombées et je m'en fous !! Je me jette sur mon lit et enfuis ma tête dans l'oreiller ! Et enfin je crie, je hurle, je maudis tout le monde ! Et je pleure, je pleure encore, comme toutes les nuits maintenant ! Je n'en peux plus, mon amour pour toi me ronge et me fait souffrir mille pleines lunes !

Quelqu'un rentre et ferme la porte doucement derrière lui, c'est James ! Sirius n'aurait pas prit autant de précaution et Peter l'aurait fait grincer. Il approche de mon lit et m'appel doucement.

-Moony ? Tu dors ?

-Non, fout moi la paix !

J'ai répondu méchamment ! M'en fout !

-Moony, qu'est ce qui va pas ?

-Rien, dégage !

Oups, j'aurais peut être pas du !

-C'est la prochaine pleine lune qui t'inquiète ?

Je lève la tête et regarde le calendrier. La pleine lune est dans une semaine, je n'y avais même pas pense !

-Non, fout le camps !

-C'est aussi mon dortoir, j'ai le droit d'y être ! Dis-tu énervé.

Je me relève et ferme les rideaux du lit en lui lançant mon regard le plus noir.

-C'est aussi le mien et j'ai droit à mon intimite !

Je n'aurais pas du te regarder, tu as vu mes yeux rougit et mes joues pleines de larmes. Tu ne laisseras pas tomber. Les secondes passent et je ne t'entends plus, tu réfléchis puisque tu n'es pas parti. Puis j'entends les rideaux s'ouvrir et mon lit s'affaisse. Tu t'allonge à coté de moi, j'ai toujours la tête dans mon coussin, je ne te regarde pas. Et tu me prends dans tes bras, tu commences à me bercer comme un enfant. Tu ne parles pas, tant mieux, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Et je me remets à pleurer dans ton cou.

-Oh pardon James, je suis désolé.

-C'est rien Moony, ça va passer. Dit moi ce qui se passe ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça !

-C'est rien, ça va passer ! Juste un coup de blues.

-Arrête de me mentir ! Tu es bizarre depuis un petit bout de temps ! Tu es de plus en plus dans la lune et tes chansons sont de plus en plus triste ! Sirius a dit que tu étais amoureux ! Et, franchement, je m'en doutais aussi !

-C'est rien, ça va passer.

-Remus, que tu n'aies rien dit à Sirius, je comprends. Si franchement, des fois il fait des conneries, et lâche tout comme ça ! Mais à moi, tu peux le dire ! Tu sais que je dirais rien, et ça va te soulager ! Tu gardes trop de chose pour toi !

-Non, écoute franchement Prongs, ça va aller.

-Tu veux rien dire, ça veut dire que ça va me, voir nous, choquer ?

Mais comment fait-il ? Ce mec est trop intelligent !

-Ton silence répond pour toi ! Bon, qu'est ce qui pourrait me choquer ? Ben pas grand chose en fait ! T'es quand même pas amoureux de Lily ?

-NON !

Mais que vas-tu imaginer ?

-Je sais d'une serpentard !

-Non.

-T'es amoureux de Snivellus ?

-Non.

-Ca ne te choque pas que je te mette avec un gars ?

Merde, que dois-je répondre ? Il va comprendre, non ! James ne me regarde pas comme ça !

-C'est donc ça ! Tu es gay !

Je ne peux que hocher la tête. James devine toujours tout de toute façon.

-Ca me choque pas ! En fait l'idée m'avait traversé l'esprit quand tu avais repoussé Linda Swart. Trop canon cette fille ! Et en plus elle faisait le premier pas et toi, non madame, vous êtes bien gentille mais je suis pas intéresse ! Tu nous as étonne ! Bon revenons à nos dragons.

Tu ne t'es pas détacher de moi et me serre encore plus contre toi. Ton nez disparaît dans mes cheveux, comme si tu allais trouver la réponse la dedans !

-Donc la personne que tu aimes devrait me choquer aussi ?

-Oui.

-Bon, c'est pas Snivellus, tu m'ôtes une épine du pied là tu sais! C'est un serpentard ?

-Non. Mais je t'en prie James arrête, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Bien sure que si que tu en vaux la peine ! C'est moi ?

-Non, désolé, mais je résiste aussi à ton charme !

-Pourquoi aussi ?

-Ben, comme une certaine miss Evans.

-Mus, je t'adore mais ya des limites !

Je me mets à rire, ça fait du bien, heureusement que je t'ai James !

-Non, pas ça ? Lâches-tu avec un air effraye !

-Quoi ?

Je panique, peut être a-t-il trouve ?

-Pas Peter ?

-Erk, non, comment oses-tu ? J'adore Peter, mais ya des limites !

Tu restes pensif un long moment. Je sais que dans ta caboche ça chauffe ! Tu plisse ton nez et rétrécis tes yeux, signe d'intense concentration chez l'unique héritier des Potter. Puis ton visage se détend et l'étonnement prend la place de la concentration.

-Sirius ! Dis-tu dans un souffle.

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne peux pas répondre. Ma gorge est nouée et mon cœur bat à du mille à l'heure.

-Alors c'est lui le salaud qui te fait souffrir !

Heu, marche arrière, là j'ai pas bien comprit ce que tu viens de dire ?! Il a bien dit ce que je pense qu'il a dit ?

-T'es pas choque ?

-Non, puis dans un sens c'est compréhensible ! Il est beau, intelligent, drôle et vous partager beaucoup de choses ensemble ! Non, ce qui me choque c'est que tu te rendes malade pour ça !

-Quoi ?

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous sommes tes amis, tu aurais pu lui en parler !

-Oh oui James brillante idée ! Sur ce coup ci t'es un peu con ! Et qu'est ce que je lui aurais dit ? Sirius, j'ai 2 trucs à te dire : 1) Je suis gay ! Et là, j'ai de la chance s'il part pas en courant !

-Arrete, il n'est pas comme ça !

-2) Je t'aime ! Et tu sais quoi, Ca fait plusieurs années et en plus je te regarde dormir la nuit ! Bien sur ça arrive quand je pleure pas !

Merde, j'en ai peut être dit trop !

-Tant que tu l'espionnes pas sous la douche ! Moi ça me va, en plus c'est romantique ! Mais promet moi d'arrêter de pleurer la nuit et de dormir !

-James, c'est le festival des conneries ou quoi ? Tu crois que je le veux ? Tu crois que je préfèrerais pas dormir au lieu de pleurer ? Tu crois que je préfèrerais pas être heureux avec vous plutôt que jaloux de toutes ces filles qui le touchent ?

-Elles n'ont rien a envier ! Il profite d'elles ! Tu voudrais quand même pas être à leur place ?

-Peut être bien ! Au moins je l'aurais embrassé une fois !

Je m'écarte et lui tourne le dos. J'ai dit cette phrase avec tant de défaitisme que j'ai senti Prongs trembler. Je sais qu'il va le lui dire. Je sais que je viens de gâcher mon amitié avec Sirius et peut être même Peter. Quoique ce n'était plus de l'amitié depuis bien longtemps avec Patmol et si Peter ne m'accepte pas comme je suis, c'est qu'il n'est pas un vrai ami. Je sens James bouger, il se lève et sort.

Ca fait 3 jours qu'on a eu cette discussion, et il n'a rien dit. Mais j'ai toujours aussi mal, c'est faux de dire que parler soulage, surtout dans mon cas ! Ca implique juste une autre personne, qui n'avait rien à voir la dedans. Je les fuis. Seul James comprend et il m'excuse auprès des autres constamment.

C'est la pleine lune, je ressens déjà une grande fatigue et je stress ! Je suis dans la cabane, je les attends, ils sont en retard. Ma transformation commence, mais je souffre moins, peut être que la douleur de mon âme atténue la douleur de mon corps ? Peut être que je lutte moins ? Peut être que mon envie de mourir rassure le loup ? Ils arrivent. Je grogne méchamment vers eux, je veux qu'ils partent, je veux les fuir. Le rat se perche dans les bois de Prongs et celui ci fait signe à Patmol de partir. Mais le chien ne veut pas, il ne comprend pas, il veut jouer. Alors je lui montre les cros. Il croit que je joue et se roule devant moi, sa patte vient jouer devant ma tête puis il me frappe légèrement. Je le pousse violemment. Il est vexé et me grogne dessus à son tour. Je ne me laisse pas impressionner et une lutte de pouvoir s'engage. Je ne le mords pas, mais je ne l'épargne pas non plus ! Prongs ne s'interpose pas, il ne saurait pas, seul il est en danger. Alors il se contente de nous regarder, de temps à autre il claque ses sabots sur le plancher, mais nous n'arrêtons pas. C'est violent, ça fait mal, ça fait du bien, ça défoule !

Je ne sais pas quand la bagarre s'est finie, ni qui a gagné, mais quand je me réveil le matin, je suis couvert de blessures et Sirius est près de moi. Ses vêtements sont en lambeaux et il est aussi très blessé. Je m'approche lentement, et lui retire ses vêtements pour regarder si je ne l'ai pas mordu. Heureusement aucune marque de morsure, je suis soulagé, je caresse doucement ses cheveux pleins de sueur. Même comme ça il est beau. Mais mes manipulations l'ont réveillé et il me fixe, sans gêne ni pudeur. Il regarde ma nudité, détail mes muscles et comptes mes cicatrices, anciennes et à venir.

-Pourquoi ?

Bonne question ! Je ne sais pas, pour plein de raisons ! Mais pourquoi quoi d'abord ? Je le regarde, une question clairement visible dans mes yeux.

-Pourquoi m'avoir attaquer ? Pourquoi avec tant de hargne ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas mordu ? Pourquoi as-tu vérifié mes blessures ? Pourquoi tu ne nous parles plus depuis une semaine ? Pourquoi tu es bizarre depuis quelque temps ?

-Parce que je t'aime !

Voilà, je l'ai dit ! J'aurais pas du. Je vois de l'étonnement dans tes yeux, puis de l'amusement. Mais tu réalises que c'est sérieux et tu ne sais plus où tu es. Ta main me caresse alors doucement le visage. Puis tu m'attires à toi et m'embrasse tendrement. Je dois rêver, mais le baiser devient plus profond, plus fiévreux, plus aimant. Lorsque nous nous arrêtons pour reprendre notre souffle, tu souris.

-J'ai toujours pensé que la personne qui me donnerait le baiser parfait serait mon âme sœur. Tu viens de m'embrasser comme un Dieu. Et je veux qu'il y en ait d'autre !

Je souris et exécute directement ton souhait. Tu m'allonge et te serre contre moi. Nous continuons à nous embrasser comme des fous. Puis dans un souffle, tu me murmure à l'oreille.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Fin du flash back

-Waow! Eh ben! J'aurais pas voulu être à votre place! Vous avez du avoir vachement mal !

-Hum, j'étais habitué. Le plus dur a été de trouver l'excuse pour Pomfresh. Mes blessures passaient encore mais pas celles de Sirius qui était censé dormir dans son lit !

-J'espère qu'après c'était plus doux !

-Ben oui ! On ne s'est plus jamais battu !

-Il te manque, hein !

-Comme jamais !

-Tu crois que je pourrais le remplacer ?

-Hein quoi ? Mais ça va pas !

-Mais non, pas comme ça ! Je veux dire, rien ne remplacera mon parrain, mon deuxième père ! Comme rien ne remplacera ton unique et premier amour ! Mais est ce qu'on pourra guérir tout les deux, ensemble ? Comme 2 frères ? Ou mieux comme un père et son fils adoptif ?

-Oh Harry, si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi !

Je le serre dans mes bras et me mets à pleurer, lui aussi.

-Oh Moony, moi aussi ! Ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse plus jamais seul !

-Promit ! Je te le promets mon ange ! Nous allons apprendre à revivre à deux !

-Oui et ne meurt pas, pas maintenant, j'ai trop besoin de toi ! Tu es tout ce qui me reste !

Nous continuons de pleurer, enlacer, épuiser ! Puis il s'endort.

Je me rappel maintenant, Sirius mon amour, de ce que tu m'as dit lorsque je t'ai vu avant de m'évanouir. J'ai cru que tu étais venu me chercher, mais non. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais comme jamais mais que j'avais une mission, un ange à protéger ! Et Je l'ai trouvé mon petit ange à protéger !

Et je vais vivre pour lui !

Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je suis toute bizarre, mon bébé qu'est fini ! Si je veux changer des trucs, c'est trop tard ! Ca me laisse une drôle d'impression de petit vide ! A bientôt !


	7. Réponse aux reviews

**Bonjour !  
  
Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, c'est seulement une réponse aux reviews que j'ai eu pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je suis désolé si je vous ai donné de faux espoirs !**

**Sirie-stefie** : Et oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Tu m'as bien fait sourire tout au long de tes reviews et c'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir de toi ! Merci pour tes compliments et tes reviews tout au long des chapitres ! Continue sur les autres fics ! ;-) Encore merci Ciao  
  
**Slipou :** Désolé de finir si vite, mais continuer n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Il fallait que Remus fasse son deuil ou alors j'en faisais quelqu'un de suicidaire ! Merci et j'espère te revoir sur d'autres fics ! Ciao  
  
**Kaima 1** : Merci !! Ne soit pas triste, STP !! Je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic qui va finir en un Sirius/Remus. Ca s'appel : Pour l'amour d'Harry. C'est pas basé sur eux 2 mais je développerais quand meme leur histoire. C'est un univers alternatif seulement. Ciao  
  
**Machan Valentine** : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai toujours une boite de kleenex avec moi aussi quand je lis des fics ! Mais ce n'est pas si triste finalement ! Chacun fait son deuil ! J'espère te voir sur d'autres fics ! Ciao  
  
**Pitite maraudeuse** : Merci beaucoup ! Mais c'est vrai que j'ai bloqué à un moment ! Une petite panne vite réparée ! Continue de me lire, et donne toujours ton avis ! Ciao  
  
**Shaniane** : Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments !! Je suis ravie qu'elle t'ait fait autant d'effets ! Oui c'est vrai que beaucoup m'auraient sonné les cloches si j'avais arreté là.! Je suis impatiente de lire ta fic ! Dépêche-toi ! Zibou  
  
**Naya Redwolf :** Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ! J'espère en écrire d'aussi bonne alors ! Zibou  
  
**Evil-angel 666 :** Merci, j'adore faire pleurer les gens ! Faut dire que ça m'arrive souvent aussi ! J'en ai déjà écrit d'autre, pas sur eux 2, bien qu'une de mes fics va en parler, mais il y a un peu de choix ! Viens donner ton avis si tu as le temps ! Ciao  
  
**12 !- -/ :** Chai pas comment t'as fait ton pseudo, sérieux ! Merci pour les compliments ! Mais faut pas dénigrer les autres fics comme ça, même si tu n'as pas tord pour certaine, mais c'est très dur d'écrire ! Et il faut énormément de courage pour montrer à autant de monde ce qu'on a pondu ! Je t'assure que pour poster ma première fic, j'en ai mit du temps ! J'ai écrit d'autres fics déjà, mais pas du même style, mais si tu veux donner ton avis, il est le bienvenu ! Ravie de t'avoir fait brailler ! J'aime ça, faire pleurer les gens, gniark, je suis une petite sadique ! Ciao 


End file.
